User blog:Suzon/A Hopsin and Eminem Collab: What it would look, sound, and feel like!
Now, two of the best rappers in the genre, are Hopsin, and Eminem, both with similar "screw the world", and rage packed styles. These artists would make a killer rap, hotter than anyone out there. NOTICE: THE FOLLOWING IS SPECULATION & FANMADE Taking Back Rap: The Mixtape An mixtape collaboration by Eminem and Hopsin. Featring numureous artists such as: SwiZz, Dr. Dre, Elton John, Kendrick Lamar, Snoop Dogg, Lil' Kim and Macklemore. Track Listing Comeback --Eminem & Hopsin feat.SwiZz Hype --Eminem & Hopsin Headlights -- Eminem & Hopsin feat. Macklemore and Elton John Back on Top -- Eminem & Hopsin feat. Snoop Dogg Slim Shady meets Hopsin -- Eminem & Hopsin feat. Dr. Dre Hatred -- Eminem & Hopsin feat. Lil' Kim Club Crazy -- Eminem & Hopsin feat. Kendrick Lamar and Dr. Dre Steve Jobs -- Eminem & Hopsin feat. Macklemore Lyrics Comeback Eminem Guess whos back... back again/Em is back/brought a friend Hopsin Finna in your motherf***ing a**/Back up in it/With Emi-f***ing-nem/Brought my boy SwiZz in on this/suck a d**k/b**ch EminemBoy quit your playin/if you think your better than your the next rapper Im slaying/there is no way i'm/a quit the hating/but looking at your face is degrading/and f**k all our haters (Hopsin: Yeah your dead)/I 'llgo around killing b**chy traitors/and i'm aggresive when i'm f***ing in bed/like my condoms are made out of alligators/but I get some good head/with or without the lambskin HopsinTread in like a tread mill/illuminati a**holes are who I kill/its a comeback/and I ain't afraid to slap a b**ch/cut off her tits/rip off her cl*t/and insert my d**k/you wish/you could suck this/I'm a black dude, so yup I gotta big d**k/if your gonna trip/I'm gonna bi***slap a trick/(1 second pause)/bend her over my knee/call her Pamela Lee/yeah I took that from Slim Shady/hes a real n****/for a white guy - ChrousIts a Comeback/We Came Back/F**k that/if you don't bang this track (3x) EminemC*m on 'em/do it hop/(Hopsin grunts*)/We are back!/nothing hotter than our collab tracks/thats where the f**k its at/and you can take it up your a**/hump her so fast/she doesn't realize till she gets the whiplash/then I slash her a**/and kill these f*gs Hype Hopsin I was hyped up/so I skyped up/all my exes/on the image was my d**k/caption read "you can't have it"/'till this one crazy b**ch reached for the screen like shes tryna grab it/than I got three weeks of fan mail/when I wrote her back/told her I no longer go for that/she said she'd get her black male/one night/I awoke to the sight/of my c*ck /in her hand/the crazy ho cut it off/she was in hype land/I just said oh damn - Chrous We hyped up/ We we hyped up (3x) EminemHos be crazy/the only good thing to come from one was Hailie/and Lainie/and when they gave me/brain/you see/I'm the f**king king of the industry/when its down to me/its up to you/I'll slay all gays, women, hos, cept for hotties/with them, i just cut off there titties/put em in my collection/oh my god what an erection!/so I sex them/flexxin/my body/on these hotties/with the juicy/plump titties HopsinGo die/get high/why would I/care about your life/your a peasant/i'm the king/of rap/and I don't give a sh**/bout what you think/whats chill, slink?/nothing man/on the brink/bout to suicide like taliban/cuz I'm hyped hyped hyped/n**** i be hyped hyped hyped Headlights EminemWe come and go/you never know/it blows/"Where do we go, bro?/do we, take the hard road/or touch kiddies like elmo?/NO!/i just touch your titties ho/b**ches crazy/but they don't phase me/even when they scream "No don't rape me!"/you touch my daughters/b**ch I'll spit comets like Hailey/cuz you all know her real daddy is Shady/Sometimes its f***ing crazy/the way we/are here once/the next we leave/what do you need from me?/Please!/God I'm just a human being/but I'm seeing ehm all come and go/like headlights on the highway John - ChorusSo, count the headlights on the highway/we could all die today (2x) MacklemoreI'm Irish/but I'm the flyest/I'm a cold a** honkey/but sh*t I ain't dying/we come and go/you never know/next could be me or your big bro/repped Ireland since the day I was born/succesful white rapper/sh*t we need some more/cuz/im/up in this/whore/and when I come around/its more than gore/its war/p**sy/thats whats tore/now I'm not here to f***ing bore/but just listen to our lore/or your gone like lenore/quoth the raven never f***ing more John - ChorusSo, count the headlights on the highway/we could all die today (2x) HopsinI'm black/so what?/does that mean I'm gonna die?/I might be fly/but these n***** don't steal from this guy/sometimes when I'm pissed/I/slit my wrist?/No/ b**ch/I just deal with it/another food stamp meal with it?/another illuminati feel to this/am I just a prick?/or do I get what I'm poking at/I'm slaying these f*gs/no no/you got it wrong/they aren't f*gs in the gay way/they are f*gs cuz they don't got no A-Game/so maybe you should stop hitting the bong/you shorten your life/now, sit back/relax/and absorb this song John - ChorusSo, count the headlights on the highway/we could all die today (6x) Back on Top Slim Shady meets Hopsin Dr.DreI made Dre Day/I buy AKs/Till the day/they say/oh great/nother life wasted/I was just tryna make it/R I P/Eazy/E/Can't spell N***** with attitude/without you/and when a notha n**** tryna byte I sew/do it for you/its the sequel to Dre Day/Chronic 2/(exhale)/but who/would do/what we came to do/came to save the rap game in the name of you/now I'ma hand it off to the next two/to finish of the thing I was bout to do/but who?/brought rap out of the shadows/Em, Snoop, 50, who they call they masters/I'm bout to get battered/but first I'll introduce/Slim to this a**hole/Slim this is Hop as Slim ShadyHop/first off if you mess you'll get dropped/Right Dre?/(Dr Dre: uhuh)/Next, if you want in my crew/you got to get trashed/smoke cra*k/smoke a pound of fat grass/let us kick your ass/till mary/jew/wana/leaks out your crack/and that leaks out your a**/also, don't say phat/I know your black/but it just sounds whack/your gonna come and help us bury the mother of my daughter/who needs her father/tryna save her?/don't bother/I already killed that b**ch/like this:/slit each wrist/cut off her cl*toris/tittyf**ked her tits/and than made her choke on my d**k that B**ch Hatred HopsinWhy don't Lil Wayne/get brain/from T-Pain/while he sucks Drake?/Drakes tryna jerk/can't keep it up, an entire bag of Viagra won't work/Nicki's tryna make her a** twerk/ she should take the stomach fat off her a**, and go back to being a fat flirt/I'll squeeze her plump t*ts/with my d**k up in her shirt/till that fake mofo sq**rts/I may sound like a jerk/but I hate young money/thats what I exert Kim How you think she got her style/her sound/her career/I've been here for a while/I'm the original Pink P**sy B**ch/while shes the equivilant to a vaginal itch/and her crew is composed of snitch/es/em, who he with now/I own 8 mile/and PayPal/she the stupid ho/we all know/fake style/fake t*ts/Fake smile/plenty of wigs/b**ch/While I've f***ed Big/and Hopsin/the only d**k she got is Waynes one inch/and Drakes honkey a** d**k/so why don't she come and suck my d**k in her face - Chorus All the sh*t I hate/All the sh*t I hate/ Ain't nothing compared to you/chika chika chika chika chika/Hatred/Ain't nothing compared to you/chika chika chika chika chika/Hatred EminemI hate hos/I pack bowls/till inside/my mind/it blurs/it stirs up/extend my knee out/hope you got a f***ing cup/your a Louisianimal/an unsmooth criminal/my messages are subliminal/my rhymes are multisyllable/all my tracks are downloadable/so b**ch if your hole ain't full/yes I got a load to blow/yes I got my trojans ho/yes hopsins f***ing this ho/no we do not pack the bowls/or blow smoke/this ain't no joke/waynes sheets wetter than her pantyhose/I'll sing the chorus as it goes - Chorus All the sh*t I hate/All the sh*t I hate/ Ain't nothing compared to you/chika chika chika chika chika/Hatred/Ain't nothing compared to you/chika chika chika chika chika/Hatred HopsinI'm finna/the winner/your tunechi/yes your stupid/just like the n**** listening to your music/just to prove it/lets rap battle/I'll be the arrow/you can be the head that holds the apple/(Backround Lady:Oh sh*t he missed)/oops my bad I just impaled your cl**oris/b**ch I get it stackin like bacon/(Backround Office:Dispatch, we have a crime in the making)/and we all know when you f**k they gonna fake it/you don't get it stiff/unless your licking d*ck/b**ch =UNCOMPLETE= Category:Blog posts